1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a compound, and more particularly to a hydroxysafflor yellow A sodium compound, and a preparation method as well as medicinal application thereof. The present invention also relates to a field of natural pharmaceutical chemistry.
2. Description of Related Arts
Chinese medicine safflower is dried flower of Carthamus tinctouius L., which is a common Chinese medicine for activating blood and dissipating blood stasis, and is applicable for treating blood circulation disorders such as coronary heart disease and angina pectoris. Hydroxysafflor yellow A is a compound with a mono-chalcone glycoside structure, and is a water-soluble portion of the safflower with the most effective pharmacological effect, which can inhibit platelet aggregation and release induced by platelet activating factors, and competitively inhibit combination of the platelet activating factor and the platelet receptor. Therefore, the hydroxysafflor yellow A is an effective ingredient of the safflor yellow for activating blood and dissipating blood stasis. According to research results, the hydroxysafflor yellow A has many pharmacological effects on cardiovascular such as anticoagulant, promoting fibrinolysis, anti-thrombosis, and improving microcirculation.
The conventional technologies have disclosed the hydroxysafflor yellow A, a various of extraction, separation and purification methods thereof, and hydroxysafflor yellow A injection (comprising freeze-dried powder injection). However, a purity and stability of the conventional hydroxysafflor yellow A products are not sufficient. Judging from the purity of the conventional safflor yellow, the impurity content is basically above 10%. Furthermore, structure and property of the impurity are indefinite, and quality is not completely controllable. And impurity spectrums of the safflor yellow extracted from the safflower are not consistent.
Chinese patent application CN102675379A disclosed a method for extracting refined hydroxysafflor yellow A from safflower, and particularly disclosed five steps: extracting from safflower; purifying by alkalescent ion-exchange resin; purifying by macroporous resin with medium chemical polarity; purifying by nonpolar macroporous resin; and freeze-drying; wherein a content of the hydroxysafflor yellow A is above 80%, a turnover rate is above 20%.
Chinese patent applications CN101195647A, CN101215307A and CN1475272A disclosed a method for extracting refined hydroxysafflor yellow A from safflower, wherein a content of the hydroxysafflor yellow A is above 90%.
However, because stability of the hydroxysafflor yellow A is not sufficient, the purity thereof will decrease after long-time storage, and the medicinal effect is decreased, which leads to medication safety problem of the hydroxysafflor yellow A.
Medicinal research mainly focuses on medicine safety, effectiveness, stability and controllability, none of the four aspects can be omitted. Because the safflor yellow injection produced and clinically utilized is pharmacodynamically tested and clinically evaluated, safety and effectiveness of the hydroxysafflor yellow A compound has been proven. However, due to the extraction process of hydroxysafflor yellow A and compound stability, the impurity content is basically above 10% according to the purity of the raw material of the hydroxysafflor yellow A which is commercially available. Furthermore, structure and property of the impurity are indefinite, and quality is not completely controllable. And impurity spectrums of the safflor yellow extracted from the safflower are not consistent. Therefore, stability and purity of the effective ingredients of the conventional hydroxysafflor yellow A medicine, especially injection, are still the main restrict or influence of safety and improvement of quality controllability.